The invention concerns the dielectric characterization of a substance to be heated, and more particularly to a method of heating the substance by the application of radio-frequency (RF) energy.
The current state-of-the-art suggests that heating bituminous froth is a desired step in the hydrocarbon recovery process. However this implementation has been proposed with direct steam which results in the dilution of the froth and corrupts its chemical composition and value.
Bituminous froth is unstable and loses its physical characteristics when handled. In the manufacturing process, its exact position and surface face-orientation is not accurately known. As a result, determining its dielectric characteristics is difficult. No prior record appears to exist on the resolution of this problem
Water is used and reused in the combined extraction, froth treatment, and tailings handling in present processes.
In addition, the insertion of steam into the froth at this point requires that the precipitated water be removed from the froth before the next step in the process (the up-grader) and that this water be either chemically scrubbed (cleaned) if to be discharged or, if to be reintroduced into the process, be reheated.
The use of a secondary applicator, like a heat exchanger, is not believed to useful due to the chemical nature of the froth. Such an implementation results in an excessive build up of undesired materials on the applicator.
No major alternatives to the water-based bitumen extraction are forecasted to emerge in the next decade.
A key challenge to the water based extraction process in future will be water and solids management.
Alternatives for processing the whole ore, such as solvent based extraction, have had decades of development, but have failed to overcome the basic losses (of solvent or energy) in the large mass of sand that has to be processed. Consequently, most research and technology development in mining is aimed at sustaining and improving the integration of mining operations with water-based extraction.
Bituminous froth, consisting approximately of 60% bitumen, 30% water, and 10% solids in a bubbly froth, is unstable (with time and material handling). This fact exacerbates the difficulties encountered with traditional measurement methodology.